


seasickness

by follybekind



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bruce Wayne's scorching summer body, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mentor/Sidekick, There will be sex, Yacht Sex, dick grayson is a little shit, just posting this to force me to write what comes next, the author extrapolated from that one line in Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follybekind/pseuds/follybekind
Summary: “Pretend you're with Bruce on a yacht” said Donna Troy, in Titans.Basically, Dick and Bruce on a yacht. That's it, that's the plot.





	seasickness

The semi-annual holidays to the Méditerranée had started, like most things with Bruce, with a need for a good cover story while investigating a slave trading ring in the area. Dick had been something like fourteen years old at the time, and rather excited at the prospect, seeing it was one of the first investigation he had ever been allowed to tag along with Bruce outside of Gotham. He had also never been on a yacht before, and was looking forward to the new experience, all the while secretly rejoicing at the idea of having Bruce's attention (relatively) all to himself for a whole week, as they would have to actually stay on the yacht, if only for appearances' sake. All in all, it seemed like a really sweet deal. 

So obviously, Dick's life being what it is, it really wasn't all that surprising when it turned out to be a total nightmare. 

**

“Dick, you need to get out of the bathroom, I want to have you checked over,” Bruce's voice sounded extra reasonable and sympathetic from the other side of the door. Too bad Dick couldn't appreciate the much wanted attention now, as he was feeling like he was about to be swept away by the movements of his own poor, treacherously rolling stomach. Still Bruce went on outside of their shared bathroom. “Alfred has prepared your room, he'll go fetch you medicine once we're sure it's not anything more serious than seasickness.”

“Ugh, I'm fine, Bruce, I swear, it will pass in a minute, just, wait a sec,” Dick moaned, wanting to reassure his mentor. Even he could tell he sounded miserable. 

“Master Dick, you are being as stubborn as Bruce and it does not become you,” Alfred scolded him, his cultured tones joining Bruce's deep baritone. Dick could not in his right mind keep ignoring this lethal combination. 

He came out of the bathroom, looking absolutely dejected. 

“Oh, Dick,” Bruce said softly, facing the poor state of the boy, his eyes filled with something that Dick's sick brain interpreted as deep affection. Dick just followed Alfred to back his room, and let himself be coddled by the butler for the rest of the trip.

***

And so it went on for the next few years, with Robin drugged out of his mind half the time he was spending on the yacht of hell, half deliriously happy to be back on land during the investigations or the various parties Bruce Wayne wanted to be seen attending to. On the bright side, this meant that Bruce never invited anyone back on the yacht, seeing as they would have wondered why Bruce Wayne kept taking his ward with him on those trips if he was so sick at sea, when his butler was perfectly capable of caring for the boy on his own in Gotham. Alfred had indeed stopped coming with them around Dick's sixteen birthday, deeming him able enough to cook and coerce Bruce into taking somewhat care of himself.

Dick really started to enjoy this one perk as he grew older, and as his crush on his mentor grew stronger. 

At night he would help on land, and try to be of service while on the boat, but mostly he'd spend the days lying about on the deck, soaking up the sunshine and trying not to eat anything that could eventually be puked later. Bruce would stay inside and plan, plot or put together a solution to contradict the villain of the week's evil schemes, but sometimes he would come out and join Dick in the sun. 

Those were Dick's favorite times: just him, the heat, and a half-naked Bruce, all smooth planes, tanned skin and scars on hard toned muscles. 

It was one of those times it happened. Dick had dozily looked up when Bruce had come out to lounge on a chaise, decked out in his gloriously tiny swimming trunks, silently enjoying the view, before getting back to half napping in the sun. Or at least he had tried. He suddenly could feel this thing he felt when he was out there fighting, the feeling that someone was watching, the one that got all the hairs on the nape of his neck to stand on ends. Carefully, Dick opened one eye and sneaked a look Bruce's way. The man was wearing his usual shades, and yet.

“Bruce, are you staring at me?” Dick asked, highbrows reaching his hairline.

“Uh?” Bruce grunted, non-committal, turning his head minutely toward the young man. His face was perfectly inexpressive but Dick had had training in reading Bruce's micro-expressions and the signs his body couldn't help send his way. 

He staring at Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> will post the sex part later  
> if i don't post this unfinished bit online i will never write it  
> sorry my dudes


End file.
